Because I love you
by Kissiee
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a los sentimientos de Ichinose Kazuya. ¡Viva el IchiRika!


**Because I love you**

Había llegado la noche. La ultima noche del torneo FFI. Inazuma Japan había ganado y todos los equipos participantes lo celebraron alegremente, ya que los japoneses habían trabajado mucho y se merecían aquella victoria. Una vez acabada la fiesta, casi todos volvieron en sus respectivas camas por ultima vez. Digo casi debido a que un chico moreno aún miraba las estrellas sentado en uno de los bancos situados en la zona americana.

Era extraño, al mirar al cielo un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía invadía su corazón. Seguramente era provocado por la chica con la que se había citado ese mismo día, justo ahí. Aquella chica tan lanzada y despierta, tan divertida y única... Se podría pasar horas y horas, solo pensando en ella: Sus ojos violáceos, puros como diamantes, su pelo azulado, liso y suave... En los labios del chico se formó una dulce sonrisa, que adornó su rostro. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció por completo, al volver a mirar el cielo estrellado. La melancolía volvió de repente, recordando todas aquellas veces en las que él había ignorado los sentimientos de aquella chica por completo.

Como por arte de magia, una melodía comenzó a sonar desde lejos. Aquel dulce sonido, sutil como la seda y transparente como el agua, iba dedicada a aquel amor ausente que él había sentido hacia aquella chica durante tanto tiempo y que por fín había decidido aparecer, justo cuando ella había estado en peligro y él no la había podido protejer.

Pensó en qué haría si la tuviese ahí, a su lado, en ese preciso instante. Seguramente ella comenzaría a explicar anécdotas, le explicaría como Endou se declaró a Aki y le preguntaría sobre el color de ojos de Dylan, el cual poca gente había tenido el placer de ver. Pero él no quería eso. Pensó que, si conseguía sacar un poco de la valentía que siempre demostraba en los partidos, podría apoyarse en su hombro, mostrarle cuales son sus sentimientos sin temor y hablar francamente sobre ellos. Suspiró. Aún le faltaba mucho tiempo para conseguir hacer eso.

La vio acercarse, aún con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto. Ella le saludó gritando varias veces la palabra "Darling" mientras su amplia sonrisa iluminaba la noche. Ella nunca cambiaría y él se aseguraría de que no lo hiciese. Se sentó a su lado, pegándose a él y comenzando a hablar de lo que había echo esos últimos meses.

Él la escuchaba atento, pero llegó un momento en el que sus pensamientos cobraron protagonismo. Teniéndola a ella al lado, no necesitaba nada más, no quería nada más, solo le hacía falta tenerla ahí, con él.

—Rika... —susurró por primera vez Ichinose Kazuya, dirigiendo sus ojos negros hacia la chica en cuestión.

—Dime Darling —respondió Urabe Rika, pegándose aún más al chico.

—¿Es cierto que te secuestraron unos ángeles? —preguntó el chico, dejando ver su preocupación.

—Ah sí, querían que me casara con un demonio para poderlo sellar. Por suerte, Endou y los demás me salvaron —. Explicó la chica rápidamente, restándole importancia.

—Mmh... —Ichinose se quedó pensativo. Recordó la preocupación que sintió cuando Mark y Dylan fueron al hospital, para hacerle una visita después de la operación y le relataron la aventura contra ángeles y demonios. Fue gracias a eso que sus sentimientos salieron a la luz.

—Rika... —volvió a susurrar Ichinose después de haber mantenido un largo silencio. La chica solo lo miró —. Prometeme que solo me mirarás a mi, a nadie más que a mi, y que estarás siempre conmigo.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que consiguió musitar Rika antes de que los labios de Ichinose se posaran suavemente sobre los suyos, en un delicado y tierno beso. Se separaron poco después, a duras penas, mientras Ichinose posaba suavemente su mano en la mejilla derecha de la chica.

—Lo prometo... P-pero... ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la chica, mientras finas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, por miedo a que él estuviese jugando con ella. Ichinose las retiró, mientras observaba tiernamente a la chica.

—Because... I love you —. Declaró el chico, con las palabras más sinceras que pudo articular, para darle otro dulce beso a Rika.

Por raro que parezca, Rika creyó en las palabras de su Darling, porque "Todo en este mundo se puede conseguir, si la persona que amas está a tu lado".

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hoola! ¡Os presento a mi primer IchiRika (emoción, aunque el final no me ha gustado del todo...)! Llevo un tiempo trabajando en él, ya que quería basarlo en una canción de mi infancia (?) Sí, de mi infancia. De un anime en el que una chica era una super cantante y se dedicaba a cantar canciones de amor. Por desgracia, solo recuerdo un par de canciones (y no recuerdo como se llamaba el anime, era muuy lista de pequeña...) La canción se titulaba "_Si tu ets amb mi_" (Si tu estas conmigo), esta en catalán (¿Se nota que vivo cerca de Barcelona? xD) y me gustaba mucho. ¿Os ha gustado el fic? Le he puesto más romanticismo que de costumbre, pero me ha quedado muy corto T-T ¡Sorry! Pasando a otro tema... ¡Viva el IchiRika! ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os apuntáis a la guerra para salvarlo? Solo tenéis que hacer un fic sobre esos dos enamorados. ¡Animaos! ¡También os podéis unir a la guerra Endaki! (no lo he podido evitar, tenía que decirlo xD).  
>Sobre los otros dos fics, sigo añadiendo humor a la tercera entrega de "Diez Cosas De Las Mujeres Que Ya Deberías Saber" y ya tengo casi acabado el segundo capítulo de "Disturbed past" ¡Esta semana los veréis por aquí!<p>

Ok, Ichinose Kazuya, Urabe Rika y todo Inazuma Eleven en general no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Level-5, los cuales, espero que tomen una decisión correcta sobre las parejas de Inazuma Eleven Go. La canción "_Si tu ets amb mi_" tampoco me pertenece (la verdad, no recuerdo a quien pertenece u.u').


End file.
